


Nothin' But a Hound Dog

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever the full moon starts to get near Isaac and Scott both start to exhibit more canine behaviors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothin' But a Hound Dog

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely silly; I just started thinking of the wolfies acting like actual puppies and it made me smile

**i. kisses**

Allison had been noticing it more and more now that she and Isaac and Scott had moved away to college and are living together. Whenever the full moon started to get near the both of them started to…exhibit more canine behaviors.

If she’s being quite frank, they turned into puppies.

It was kind of adorable really, and the funniest thing is, they didn’t seem to realize they’re doing it. And over the months, as she noticed more and more of these tendencies, her secret little smile just grew wider.

One day, a few days before the full moon, she had come home late after a very long study session. Geometry really wasn’t her subject, but she had to take at least one math class for her degree and she wanted to at least pass. She had totally lost track of time and had only just come home, grumpy and hungry. She had hardly touched the door knob before it swung open and she was almost tackled by her boyfriends.

“Allison!” “We missed you!” “You should have told us you were gonna be late!”

They were both trying to get their arms around as much of her as they could, as well as peppering her cheeks and neck with kisses. If they had had tails they would have been wagging. Allison’s stomach interrupted the reunion by growling very loudly.

“Can I, uh _move_ , maybe” she laughed, and the two boys backed off, looking slightly sheepish.

“Sorry,” Scott said, “We just really missed you.”

**ii. begging for food**

Another time, Allison was in the kitchen whipping up a batch of oatmeal raisin cookies. She was busy evening out the cup full of raisins when she heard Isaac’s soft footsteps approaching the kitchen. She dumped them into the bowl and looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

“Looks good.” He said, with a deceptively innocent look on his face.

“Oh no,” Allison said, as she began stirring, “these are for Lydia’s birthday party. No batter tasting.”

Isaac didn’t say anything, simply shuffling closer, leaning against the counter, widening his eyes and biting his lip.

“No!” Allison said, struggling to keep the laughter out of her voice.

Isaac just blinked his big blue eyes at her and crept around until he could drape himself against her back, his chin resting on her shoulder.

“Nope, nope , nope” Allison giggled as he nuzzled at her earlobe. Isaac finally sighed

“Alright,” and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walking away. Allison was momentarily puzzled at her easy win, until she reached up to her face and realized she’d had a large glob of batter on her cheek and he had kissed it right off.

“Cheater!” she yelled after him. All she got was one of Isaac’s sly smiles before he disappeared into the living room.

**iii. territorial behavior**

All three of them were out for a drink one Friday night. The place was crowded but they had managed to get three seats together at the bar. Allison knew that Isaac and Scott didn’t have a chance of getting drunk, but she was happy that they were willing to come along and help her destress.

Allison was trying to throw a maraschino cherry into Scott's mouth, but kept hitting him in the nose, when a drunken guy stumbled into Isaac and leered.

“Hey sweetheart, you look hot tonight,” the man slurred and then roughly squeezed Isaac’s thigh.

Allison was halfway off her seat to tell the guy to back off, but Scott had beaten her to it. He shoved the man’s groping hand away and stepped between him and Isaac.

“Hey, you need to stop harassing my boyfriend.” He said, and he literally growled it, his voice low and gravely. For a second Allison though she saw his eyes flash yellow but then the creep slunk away and some of the tension left Scott as he turned back to Isaac, cupping his face with his hand.

“You ok?”

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded, although he did look a bit flustered. They both knew he wasn’t the best about being touched by strangers. Scott leant down and kissed him sweetly on the mouth before he moved down to sprinkle kissed on Isaac’s long, pale neck, making little growling sounds as he went. He was clearly making sure that anyone in the bare who was watching, new that Isaac was taken. Very happily taken, judging by the whimpers coming from Isaac. Allison was sitting on her stool, happy to watch, when Scott tugged her towards them and started to give her the same treatment. After he had sucked a mark on her collarbone she gently pushed him away.

“Ok, Mr. Territorial, I think every single person in the bar gets it.”

“Good.” Scott said, an unabashedly smug look on his face.

**iv. squirrels**

Sometimes it’s little things. Like the time when all three of them were going for a run in the park. When a squirrel crossed their path, Scott and Isaac both slowed down and she could have sworn they were looking at it with a uniquely lupine intensity and interest as it scampered up a tree.

**v. belly rubs**

Sometimes she thinks she should point it out to them, but other times she just thinks it’s way too cute.

They were lounging on the couch, having a lazy Friday evening watching T.V. Allison had been leaning against Isaac’s shoulder and her hand had wandered to the hair on back of his neck. She started scratching and massaging the soft curls playfully. Isaac hummed happily and pushed back against the touch, his eyes slipping closed as she moved her fingers up further, petting the top of his head. When she moved to scratch behind his ear he tilted his head towards her.

Scott, on her other side, yawned, stretching his arms wide and then flopped down so he was lying across both of their laps, his head resting on Isaac’s thigh. His shirt had rucked up, revealing a patch of stomach. Allison couldn’t resist. She slipped her free hand down to the exposed skin and started rubbing. Scott sighed, and then started letting out the occasional breathy giggle.

“Hey, that tickles,” he said. Allison, who had been holding back laughter lost the battle. Isaac and Scott both looked at her, perplexed.

“What’s so funny?” Scott asked.

“Nothing,” Allison said, trying to regain her composure, “nothing, I just didn’t realize that big bad wolves loved belly rubs and ear scratches so much.

Isaac and Scott looked at her for a second, then at each other and then, seeming to come to a conclusion, shrugged.

“I’m cool with it.” Said Scott.

“Yep.” Isaac said, leaning further into her touch and adding his hand to hers on Scott’s belly.

Allison smiled; maybe her boys had been more aware of their behavior than she’d though and they just hadn’t cared.


End file.
